


Lights Will Guide You Home

by AtomwaveQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Abusive Past, Adoption, Family, Fluff, He's got issues but that's okay, M/M, Mick and Ray adopt a son, Will add as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomwaveQueen/pseuds/AtomwaveQueen
Summary: Mick and Ray have been married for four years , and Ray decides maybe they should consider adopting a child. Mick knows that with his record he can’t adopt a child. Plus they’re kinda on a time travelling ship. Ray has an idea.





	1. In which we meet Eric.

Mick frowned, as his husband smiled widely in front of him. “You’re acting like this is the best idea you’ve ever had.” He huffed, mildly worried on all the ways this could go wrong. “That’s because it is, Mick! You can’t tell me this doesn’t solve all the problems!” He sighed, stepping forward. He was determined, and that wasn’t a good sign. “Look, I’ve talked to Sara, and the others, and they all agree it’s the best option. It might not be easy, but c’mon Mick!” He pulled his husband close and looked at him smiling softly. “We’ve been wanting to adopt for a while, and this is a solution to all our problems.” As Ray said this, Mick couldn’t help but smile a little. “I’m not sure this is the best idea, and I’m pretty sure we’re not the best parenting material.” Mick began, as Ray’s face fell a little. “But I trust you, and I love you, and I think in the end we’ll make the right choices.” There was a warmth to his voice that made Ray smile wider than ever. “I love you too.” Ray laughed with a smile, and pulled his husband into a tight hug. “Alright, well we should get going! We need to tell Sara and-” Mick swiftly kissed Ray, cutting him off. “Okay. Your thinking too much, and it’s making my brain hurt. Let’s just go.” He huffed, grabbing his husband’s hand, and leading him out of their room.

The ship landed in front of the pretty looking house they’d been to once before. Ray fiddled nervously from his spot beside Mick. “Okay I’m a little less sure about this. What if I was wrong this whole time?” Mick growled, and helped Ray to his feet. “We’ll be back soon, hopefully with a team-mate in training.” He said simply, dragging Ray out of the Waverider, as the team waved, and congratulated them on their way out. As they walked up to the house, Ray clutched Mick’s hand tightly. The cottage-like home stood ahead of them, as children frolicked around. They ignored the pair, as there had been previous warning of their arrival. At the doors, a elderly woman stood with a smile. They approached her, and Ray smiled nervously. “Mary, right? I’m Ray this is Mick. We’re here about the possible adoption? He said, quickly, reaching out a hand. Surprisingly, the older woman just brought them both into a hug. “I remember you both, don’t worry about introductions.” She laughed, smiling. A small boy, who Ray recognised as the young Rip poked his head around the corner. “Micheal, go play with the others. I need to talk to these two about Eric.” At the mention of the name, the young boy’s eyes widened, and he nodded before skittering away. Mary smiled, as she led the pair through the Refuge, to a small conference room.

Mick for once in his life, actually felt kind of nervous. Mary’s calculating but kind gaze looked them over, before she nodded. “You’re here, because I sent the message about the odd… Occurrence, correct?” She asked, and the two nodded. “Can you explain it a little more? We didn’t really get all the details from the message.” Ray asked hopefully, laying his hand on Mick’s, which had been resting on the desk. Mary nodded, with a soft smile. “As you know, all the children here, are future time masters. They are destined to grow up, and eventually die with the time masters.” She sighed, looking a little sad at the last part. Mick clenched one of his hands into a fist, clearly remembering the death of his closest friend, that caused that event, and so Ray squeezed his hand a little harder, before nodding. “Well, as I said on the recording, a new child was suddenly dropped off. He’s much too old to be here. By his age, he would normally be being trained by Time Masters. There’s no record of him, and I fear he may be an aberration. The Time Masters won’t take him, and I can’t have him here. I was hoping you may be able to take him under your wing, and train him on your ship.” She explained, looking worried. The pair looked at each other, and smiled. Whoever this Eric kid was, he was an outcast, and they both understood that feeling. “Well, let’s meet him.” Ray said with a smile, and they followed Mary out the room, and down what most of been the hall that held all the bedrooms. At the end of the hall, sat a room that was a little farther apart from the rest. “This had always been the spare room, until Eric showed up. He refused to bunk with anyone, and seemed really scared of the other children. He should be in there now.” Mary informed them, gesturing for them to enter.

Ray opened the door, and stepped in, with Mick following behind. It was a small room painted a pastel blue, with only one window casting a soft glow around the room. A single bed sat in the corner, and there sat a boy who looked about 16, red hair strewn across his face, as he looked up slowly. His green eyes held a look similar to a hurt puppies, and Ray’s heart seemed to shatter as he met Eric’s gaze. “Hey bud. You must be Eric. I’m Ray, this is Mick. “ He said gesturing to his husband, who stood beside him. “Nice to meet ya’ kid.” Mick huffed to the boy. “Yeah. I’m Eric. What do you want.” The boy growled, the hurt gaze suddenly steely and cold. Mick looked over to Ray. He knew that look, he’d seen it before in the eyes of a boy around the same age, when they were stuck in juvie together. This kid had been through some shit, just like Leonard, so long ago. “Look, kid, Eric, whatever. We don’t know you, but I know that look. You’ve been through alot, and want outta here. We’re offering you, not only a home, but the training you were supposedly going to get.” He said, leaning on one of the bed posts. Ray nodded, slowly sitting beside the kid. He wasn’t completely sure what Mick was doing, but he was doing something right, as the boy loosened up a little. “You’re taking me out of this hell hole? Are you serious?” Eric asked, looking between the two. Ray nodded, laying a hand on Eric’s shoulder. The boy flinched, but then leaned into the comforting gesture. “We’re serious. We have a timeship waiting outside, with a whole crew. We’re willing to take you in, not only as our son, but as a new team member” Ray told him. Eric’s eyes widened, and tears began to form. “I… Yes. Thank you.” Eric suddenly gasped, and hugged Ray, as he began to cry. Ray wasn’t sure whether he was crying out of joy, or sadness from some previous memory, but he rubbed the boy’s back, and softly smiled. “Alright, well why don’t we go. There’s a whole new life ahead of you now, Eric.” He said softly, as he helped the boy up, and led him and Mick from the room.

Mary smiled, as she seen the trio walk out of the room. “I assume he’s willing to come with you?” She said with a grin, and they all nodded enthusiastically. “I can go right, Miss Xavier?” Eric asked, and Mary laughed. “Why else would they be here?” Mary asked, as she began to lead them down the hall again. “You just need to make sure you visit, and please, try not to get hurt.” She told the boy. “We’ll keep him safe. Don’t worry.” Mick told her, resting a hand on Eric’s shoulder as they walked. She nodded, before speaking again. “I trust you two with him. He hasn’t been around for long, and I don’t know either of you well, but if Michael trusted you, I know I can too.” She said with a chuckle as they reached the door. “Alright. This is it. You three hurry on out, you have plenty of adventures ahead. And please try to stay safe.” She told the three, somehow managing to hug them all at once. “We will. Thank you so much.” Ray said, smiling. “No, thank you. I don’t think Eric would’ve liked it much around here. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” She softly smiled down at Eric, who ran forward and hugged her again. She hugged back, and then let him go, softly nudging him towards his new family. “Time for you to go. Your family’s waiting for you.” She told Eric, who nodded, waving goodbye, before setting off with his new parents. He was an odd child, Mary knew that, but he was in good hands. And something told her, that this was where he was supposed to be.


	2. In which Eric meets everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric meets the rest of the team, and gets to check out his room. He's also really worried, but also super hyped at the same time.

Eric followed Mick and Ray down the path, his thoughts racing. He was nervous, about so many different things. Were these two really his parents now? Wouldn’t it be confusing if he called them both dad? Should he even be calling them dad or whatever, so early? The only person he’d ever thought of as parents were his actual parents, and he wasn’t quite over what had happened with them.

Why did he feel so connected to these people when he just met them anyway? And what about the rest of the team? What if they didn’t like him and he had to go back to Mary? What was life going to be like now?

The thoughts went on and on, as he worried endlessly about what would happen next. But a new life was ahead of him, and so he continued forward. At least, until he seen the huge time ship.

Mary had taught him things about time ships, in case he was picked up, but he never thought he’d see one in person. This… Ths was insane! It towered over him, all shining and glorious and-the door was opening! Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Ray looked back at Eric and smiled. “This is the Waverider.” He explained, gesturing towards the ship. Eric just nodded in complete awe. “The team is inside waiting for us!” Ray continued excitedly, grabbing Mick and Eric’s hands, pulling them up the ram to enter excitedly.

“Why do you always do this?” Mick huffed, allowing his husband to tow him along. Eric just laughed, hoping to hide his nervousness. This was all happening so fast! But it was better than before. At least- Nevermind. Eric forced the thought down, and smiled, as he looked at the group of people now ahead of him.

The team broke out into cheers, as Eric stepped into view. Eric looked over to Ray, eyes wide, and Ray put a reassuring arm around his shoulders,still holding Mick’s hand. “This is the team. That’s Sara, our captain, beside her is Jax, and then Martin. After that is Nate, and Amaya!” He introduced them each, and Eric studied them each closely.

Sara, although smiling had a tough look to her. He could easily see how she was captain, by the steely look in her eyes. Jax, looked to be the youngest of the group, and kind of looked awkward, compared to the others, but he was smiling as well. Nevermind, everyone was smiling, he probably should’ve expected that.

Next was Martin, who appeared to be the eldest. He looked a little more worried than the others, but happy nonetheless. Nate was next, and he looked like he was going to explode from joy. Amaya was holding his hand from beside him, and was smiling widely as well. They were clearly a couple, and seemed pretty nice. Then again, he could be completely misjudging these people. He assumed he would learn their personality soon enough.

“Uh hi. I’m Eric.” Eric said, smiling a little. Mick stepped up behind him with a laugh, and looked down at Eric and nudged him forward. “Are you gonna talk to them or what, kid?” He asked, laughing. Eric stumbled forward, and looked back, at Mick and Ray. Mick had an arm around Ray’s waist, and motioned for Eric to head forward. The others began to mull about, chatting idly, and munching as there was foods set out to welcome him.

Eric stepped forward, to grab a cookie, and looked over to see Sara drinking punch, to the side as she looked around. She was the captain, so maybe he should talk to her first. He made his way over, and smiled, trying to look as friendly as possible.  
“Hi?” He tried, taking a nibble from the chocolate chip cookie in his hand. “Oh! Hey!” She said with a smile, looking over at the younger boy. “Have Mick and Ray annoyed you so much that you abandoned them already?” She joked, and Eric shook his head. “Nah, Mick sent me to introduce myself and get to know everyone. Your Sara, right?” He commented, leaning against the table where the food sat.

“Yeah,” She began, something flashed in her eyes for a second, and Eric blinked, as she shook her head and continued. “You liking it around here so far? I mean I know you haven’t been here too long, but just being on a time ship is pretty cool if I’m being honest.” Sara asked him.

Eric nodded, and looked around the ship. “Yeah, it’s really cool. I was told all about these ships, but I honestly never thought I’d get the chance to be on one!” He let excitement seep into his words, as he imagined all the times he imagined the adventures he would

What seemed like hours later, everyone had spoken to Eric, at least once, and Mick and Ray were taking him to his new room. Evidently, it was right beside Mick’s so if anything went wrong, for one reason or another, he could get ahold of his new dads. 

As the door to the room slid open he swore he seen Mick flinch a little. He brushed it off, deciding that nothing could really phase the tough man. He stepped into the nearly empty room, and looked around. It wasn’t as cozy as his other room, but it held a futuristic TV and a moderately sized bed. 

The next thing he noticed, was the marks on the wall. It looked almost burnt, but different, and he squinted at the marks, confused. “What’re those from?” He asked, pointing to the marks. Mick and Ray looked at each other, a silent sadness passing between them. “This was… An old friend’s room. Sometimes, when he got mad, he would fire his gun, I guess.” Ray compensated, with a sigh. 

Old friend? And what kind of gun would do that to a wall? Eric questioned to himself. “Where did he go?” Eric decidedly asked, hoping to provide more answers. “He’s gone now. He was gone a long time ago, kid. Gave himself up so we could be together.” Mick huffed, taking Ray’s hand in his own. Eric decided not to push the subject, and nodded.

“Well you’ve seen your room. Why don’t we go to the fabrication room to get you some decorations?” Ray asked, swiftly changing the subject. Eric smiled, and nodded. “Totally! I’ve heard so much about those, but I’ve always wanted to actually use one!” Eric said, excitement once again taking over his confusion. Mick and Ray looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation, before leading him down the hall.

He wasn’t sure what would come next, but he had a family now. And maybe one day, he would learn the story behind his room. But for right now, he was excited to explore, and try out all the cool things on the Waverider, because in all honesty, who wouldn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting in the last chapter was a little blocky, so I tried to split it up a little more. Poor little Eric, not knowing about Len. But then again he's got some problems of his own that he's keeping secret. *Evil Laughter*

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic with chapters, so feel free to criticize! I hope everyone enjoys this, and I'm excited to be writing this! I already have some ideas for where this is gonna go, and I think it'll be interesting. >:)


End file.
